Broken
by Mariku-san
Summary: Dark loses Daisuke to Krad and the Phantom Thief ventures into the Mirror World to find the young Niwa. But with the only way to escape is that the red head stays asleep, how can the outcome be pleasant once he wakes up?


I wrote this while listening to the song Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee. I thought that this would be nice as a song fic, so here it is. It's a one shot. Slight yaoi. I hope you guys like it. It's one of my short fics...it's also a PG rating...just in case...DarkXDaisuke...I think it's cute...I just listened to the song, non-stop. I was listening to it while I was writing it, and before and after..I think I might even like the song... call me a bit obsessed.

I'm sorry if you don't like the ending...if you want to complain about it, e-mail me at and complain there. Or AIM me at sunnysunnyhaha or Yamikrad. Both work. Thanks...

I hope you know that _this style of writing_ _means thoughts...thanks.._

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DNAngel, nor do I own the lyrics or the song, or Amy Lee...No matter how beautiful it might be, I don't own it. If you want to hear the song as your reading this, go to www.

* * *

Daisuke ran down the dark hallway, his short red hair flowing in the wind. He was running away from pain, death, and torture. It was time to be set free. He was scared, but a certain thief came to save him. The gentle red eyes of Daisuke were turned dark , even hateful. He was morphed into someone that knew love and lost it. He was broken, in too many ways. He was lost to the pain and darkness. But there was one person that tried to save him.

Daisuke knew that someone was there, holding his hand, walking him through the pain, but he couldn't see through it. It was harsh and the hallway was too dark to see a thing. He was alone, but he had a guardian watching over him. He couldn't recall where he was, but all he knew was that he was somewhere where he wasn't safe. He was in danger, but the young Niwa knew not why, or who was after him.

Dark dragged Daisuke by the hand, fingers holding on tightly. He interlocked their fingers together, so they didn't lost each other. He had to get them out of here, out of the dark tunnel, out of the hell, out from the pain. There was nothing else he wanted to do, but to save the little Niwa. Dark recalled how he found his little Niwa, beaten and bruised.

The red eyes of the small boy were bloodshot, endless tears and the endless beatings, taking away his innocence. The poor skin of the pale Niwa was beaten so badly, it began to purple and turn blue, with spots of yellow on the edge. His clothes were torn, ripped, and large patches of plaid cloth tired to cover his beaten body. The lack of food made Daisuke look so much smaller, the cloth falling off his skin. His shoes were torn, split at the sole, his laces gone, and no socks to provide comfort as he ran. He was alone in the pain, and he was running towards the light.

Dark ran faster, hearing the dark laughter of the one that did this to the tiny Niwa. His long purple hair flowed behind him, making a light whisper in the wind. He was making tracks, while dragging Daisuke out of there. He had to save the boy. His innocence was dying, and if the thief could not save the light, then what was he for? Dark Mousy was the darkness, and Daisuke was the light.

_**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh. **_

_**I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away. **_

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well.**_

_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain.**_

He had to get Daisuke out of there, before he woke up, before the boy could realize that this was not a dream, but indeed truth. In the sleeping state, he would at least not think it was truth, but if he woke up before they got to the edge, all was lost. Dark had to save Daisuke, he had to. If he didn't, then all he love was forever gone, and the thief wouldn't be able to live on in the Niwa blood. He was the last male of the clan, and if Dark couldn't save his vessel, then what could he save...?

Dark had no time to waste, no time to give into walking, no time to give into being slow. The thief had a time limit and it was wasting away, like sand falling down the hourglass. That's all he was given. Just enough time to get in and get out. Dark has stolen many things in his past, but he has never stolen a boy, a tiny defenseless boy. Daisuke was a tiny boy, a tiny body, that was fragile. His heart was pure and his soul white like snow. But if Dark couldn't save Daisuke, then he was lost. His innocence was passing away with every second that passed, with every second in this mirror world.

Daisuke couldn't see a thing, the darkness around his eyes taking over. It was just a matter of time before he was lost to the darkness forever. He could feel someone tug him forward, pull him closer and closer towards the light, closer and closer back to his soul, but he wasn't sure if it was truth, or just a dream. Maybe it wasn't a dream, and it was fact, and just maybe, it was Dark that was tugging him forward.

The tiny pillars of the ply wood stood up in rows, the light slipping in through the tiny cracks. The whole tunnel was dark at first, but as the two traveled farther and farther ahead, the light shown through, like little drops of happiness, of joy. Daisuke could almost feel the sun shining through the wood, it touching his pale skin. How long has it been since he has felt the light? Trapped in darkness for so long, the light almost burned at him, yet gave the boy pleasure. It was calming to feel the sun once again.

He was so much more closer to the light, so much more closer to his freedom, all thanks to a tall lavender eyed, purple haired phantom thief called Dark Mousy. Dark jumped into the dark mirror world to save his Daisuke, to save his life, his soul, his everything. Dark wasn't a fool, he knew what was worth stealing, and what wasn't. But Daisuke was worth stealing back, he was worth being taken once again, to go where he belonged.

_**Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't want to feel right when your gone away**_

_**You've gone away you don't feel me anymore**_

Dark's purple eyes looked forward, staring closely at the light at the end of the tunnel. Just a bit more, just a bit more before they could talk, just a bit more before they could breathe in peace, just a bit more before they were both free. No, he couldn't get them, not if they were free, not if they were both out of the mirror. He couldn't touch them if they were out of his reach. He wouldn't be able to reach them if they were both safe. No, it wasn't possible. The blonde demon couldn't get them, it just wasn't possible. He wasn't strong enough for that, was he?

Daisuke looked forward, his dull red eyes staring at the back of Dark's head, wondering who the man was, wondering who this tall man was, the man that was trying to take him away. Where this man took him, it must be better than the darkness. Tripping, Daisuke's body fell forward, bringing his body just an inch from the ground rock floor.

With swift movement, the young Niwa felt the strong hand of Dark, rise up to lift him. He didn't hit the ground, oh no, just barely did he miss his skull being bashed against the rocks. Dark grabbed the boy's hand tighter, squeezing three times, telling him a little secret. The thief held many things from his vessel, but this one was worth holding back. "I...love...you..."

Daisuke felt the three tight squeezes, but he wasn't sure what they meant. He held onto Dark's hand even tighter, and he even became so bold as to hold onto Dark's body as the ran. Heavy footsteps echoed in the hall way so they could keep running. They had to. There was nothing else they could do. A large light was up ahead. Freedom at last. It was so close. The smell of freedom was right around the corner, but was it safe?

Dark felt a warm body cling tighter to his own, and he ran faster. If Daisuke was starting to wake up, then it would be too late. He couldn't wake up, not yet, not until he was out of the mirror. It was too close to call, and he wasn't sure if they should start celebrating just yet. It was too close to tell if they were free. Too close. Was it safe to slow down, for the boy's sake.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

_**I want to hold you high and steal my pain away**_

_**There's so much to left to learn and no where left to fight**_

_**I want to hold you high and steal your pain**_

Something white fell from above, something soft and gentle. It fell with grace, floating down gently as Dark ran past it. It hit his face as he passed, and he noted the colour of the feather. It wasn't just a normal white, but a dull white, with red streaks through it. It was a feather, a snowy white feather with blood stained in the white. A white feather fell from above. Why would a feather? Suddenly Dark began to run faster, the tiny body of the Niwa falling off of him. Daisuke was whining as he was pulled from his shelter.

Daisuke didn't want to let go of Dark's body, but the hand that held on him tightly didn't let go. It held on him tighter squeezing three more times, telling him something he didn't understand. He wasn't sure what to do, so the boy did nothing but hold on tightly. He was scared, and he didn't want to go back. Where he didn't want to go, he himself didn't know, but all he knew was that this man that held onto him, this long dark haired saviour, was all he needed, all he wanted.

Dark ran faster, his breath getting raspy and wheezed. It felt like he had been running forever. But there was no time to rest. He had to get Daisuke out of there. But the demon...No, he couldn't be here, not yet. It was too soon, he was early. He wasn't suppose to know, not yet. Dark evil laughter began to echo in the hallway, the tunnel getting darker and darker, the light dying faster than it was growing. It was too late, no he couldn't be here, not yet. It wasn't fair, they weren't near the gate yet.

The blonde haired demon was close, whispering threats in the darkness. The tunnel got darker and the purple haired thief was beginning to have a hard time seeing. The room began to spin, twirling in madness, making everything harder to see. He almost lost his footing as he ran, taking the young boy down with him. He had to get out of there, he had to get out. There was nothing else he could do, nothing else he could give Daisuke.

Daisuke pulled back on Dark, pulling him to his chest. Suddenly to two embraced, Daisuke fitting right into the groove of Dark's chest. The two held each other for a better part of a minute, chest against chest. The small red haired boy heard Dark's heart beat fast, and faster still. What was this feeling he was getting. What was it that drove him to save the boy? Why was he so important?

_**Because I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

The young boy was scared, he didn't want to go back. He sniffed the air, and Daisuke recognized the scent. It was jasmine and vanilla. Memories of flying through the night sky, black wings carrying him, flashed in his head. This man knew him and knew him well. Something was familiar about this man. It was the man that saved him, the man that was saving him. His name, it was so clear. "Dark...?"

Dark felt his heart jump when the boy said his name. _He's waking up! _Pulling the boy forward and away from his body, he tried to run, and tried to run faster than before. More white feathers suddenly began to fall. Faster and faster they fell, falling like rain, falling like snow. It was like snow with feathers, gentle white feathers. It was so close. The door to freedom was close at hand, just in reach. Dark was going to get Daisuke out of there. He was going to make sure the boy was safe. He had to be safe, or his purity would die, his soul would die. He would die.

Stopping in front of a glass door, Dark took Daisuke by the hand and stared into his dull red eyes. Still in a drunken state, the little boy smiled at his saviour. He wet to speak, but lips pressed themselves against his own. He was being kissed deeply by Dark, a soft tongue brushing over his lips. Daisuke widened his mouth for him, and he felt the tall thief searching inside of his mouth. The Niwa moaned as he moved his arms around Dark's neck. But something changed, something that the Niwa didn't want to happen.

Daisuke was pushed outside of the dark tunnel and into a room. The bedroom had grey drapes over the curtains, and the canopy top of the four post bed was also grey. Everything in the room cried out death. It was somewhere he didn't want to be, but Daisuke knew he was there for a reason. He was out of the mirror. Suddenly he remembered Dark. He turned back to see him, standing alone, with white feathers falling all around him. Snow. It was the snow storm of feathers.

Dark felt eyes look at him, and so he stared into the eyes of Daisuke. Tears welded up in them, as he saw that the boy woke up. He now knew that what he was watching was real, that it was truth. He placed a hand on the glass and leaned to kiss it. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on the glass, tears still falling. Someone was laughing behind him and so Dark turned to face the blonde demon that stood waiting. Dark knew what he was doing, he knew what he got himself into.

Dark faced him, the white demon, the blonde demon. He hurt Daisuke, and enjoyed every minute of it. He wanted to kill the boy, wanted to rape him, to destroy the goodness of his soul. He was going to. He was so close to. He will always try to kill the boy. But Dark knew that the boy was safe now, that the long blonde locks, the soft white gloves would never again place their paws on the Niwa. He was safe. _He can't get him. Yes safe. Not harmed. Not anymore. He's safe._

Daisuke cried, for he knew what was going to happen. Dark was going to die. The reason Daisuke was safe and out from the mirror world and Dark still inside, was because the thief was giving himself up as an offer. It was his blood that was to spill for the demon, not Dark's. He screamed as he pounded heavily on the glass. Pounding and pounding, the Niwa was begging for Dark to open the door, so he could get out, but nothing. All the Niwa saw was white feathers, falling, falling, falling down. He cried, tears overwhelming his face, pouring rivers down his pale shin.

"Foolish thief. You could have stayed with him, why stay with me?" A dark and raspy voice called out from the darkness, golden eyes peering through. White wings opened up, spilling feathers every which way. Boots clicked as the figure walked closer, closer towards the glass. Narrowed eyes glared at Dark, hissing escaping his lips.

"I stay for the boy. Take my blood instead of his," Dark yelled, standing straight with tears down his face. He could feel Daisuke still watching. His back leaning back on the glass, he felt the heavy beatings on the glass, the young boy trying to get him out. _I'm sorry, Daisuke, forgive me..._

Blood fell from his body as the demon struck, pressing the body hard against the glass. Daisuke fell backwards on his bum as he watched in horror his saviour get killed. Blood fell from his body as his body did fall. Feathers fell all over Dark's body as the thief gasped softly. He didn't feel what hit him, just the sharp pain as it cut was widened. He smiled as the demon walked away. Now on his back, Dark smiled at Daisuke, who stared at the sight, crying his eyes red. Squeezing his hand three times, Dark closed his dark purple eyes.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away. **_

**_You don't feel me anymore._**

Daisuke woke up screaming, sweat all down his back and face. "DARK!" he yelled, calling for his alter ego. His body shook with craze, hoping that it was just a dream.

_Slow down there, kid. You okay? Bad dream huh? Relax, I'm still here._

"I thought you left me...and...you died..." He cuddled up with his pillow, a sleeping Wiz/With on the corner of the bed. He sighed as he rested his head once again, closing his eyes, and hoping to get some rest. A light touch on his hands, three short squeezes. "I love you too, Dark."

* * *

The end...I hope you guys like it...I know I do...I like writing it too! 


End file.
